Skin deep
by CoGaShA
Summary: The scars make me ugly so I hide my face and myself and push everyone away, so why is that a handsome guy on the train keep sitting next to me.NaruSasu.
1. Cafe

Well this story will be different than my others stories, naruto will not be evil in this story he will be kind and gentle and all that and sasuke will be the ice-prince he is.

I do not own naruto or anything trust me you would know if I did.

Parings:NaruSasu

Hope you like

**Skin deep**

**Nauto p.o.v****--------------------------------------------chapter1**

Over time again, the little post-it say's on my desk.It's always over time with that guy.I pick up the post-it crumbling it up throwing over to the garbage can missing it by an inch or so.What time is it, I look over at the clock seeing it's almost two fifteen time to go home then come back tomorrow for over time.

I stand from my chair grabbing my coat from the hook beside my desk, I pull my hood over my head making shore my face is well covered.I walk out of my office and over to the elevator pressing the down button.It came after a minute or so, it makes it way to the ground floor within six stop's.I need to get home and get some rest I hate all nighters.

"Leaving already naruto."I look over to see Iruka sitting at the scarcity desk looking over some papers.

"Yeah, I have over time tomorrow so I want to go home and sleep."I make my way over to the desk signing my name out.

"You should stop hiding your face like that, the scar isn't that bad."Iruka say's in that motherly tone I know so well.

"I'm fine really, stop worrying so much."I walk to the entrance giving one last wave.

I make my way to the cafe spot across the street that I go to almost ever day for a pick me up, I enter with the smell of different kind of cafe's in the air, It's pretty empty so I don't have to wait in line like I always do.I walk up to the counter and wait for the lady to finish with the other customer.

"Hi sir can I help you."I looked over at the menu looking for the right cafe.

"Yes, can I have two cafe's, black."

"Yes sir."She leaves to go make the cafe.I got my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill waiting for her to come back.I look around the cafe store it really nothing to look at really it just like the other cafe store's i'v been to.

"Sir, hears your order."I turn back around giving her the ten bill, she gives me my changes telling me to have a nice day.I walk out into the hot air of the sixty degree weather.I walk the two block to the train station down the three flits of stairs to the 'A' train.

I pull out my ticket and wait for the train.I can hear the train coming the way it's so load on the tracks it's really hard not to notice.It comes to a stop opening it's doors, I walk onto the train taking a seat in the corner away from the others passengers.

I keep my head down looking at my black shoes taking little sips of my cafe for about seven stop's.

"Mind if I sit their."I look up enough to see the mans neck, not want to show my face I looked around the train seeing that the seat next to me is the only one left.

"Yeah,sorry."I move over closer to the window giving him more space.

I keep my eyes on my cafe's trying not to fell so nerves sitting next to someone.I don't know why my stop is the last stop on the train I hate having to sit around to many people and sometimes someone just stairs at me, this has to be the first time someone sat next to me.

The train came to a sudden stop making a little bit of my cafe spill over onto the guy sitting next to me.He bolted up wiping off his pants.

"I'm so sorry."I pull some napkins out my coat pocket giving it to him.

"It's fine, not much got on me."He take's the napkins from me whipping of his black pants.

"No, I was careless I will gladly pay the cleaning bill if you want."I look up at him seeing how handsome he is,I quickly looked back down hoping he didn't see my face.

"It's not that bad so drop it."He sit backs down not saying anything else.

I look back down at my lap felling stupid.I stay like that for awhile hoping his or my stop comes soon.

"Are you going to drink both of those yourself, or it's for you and somebody else."I look up a little bit but not enough to see his face, but just enough for me.

"A-no, I just got two for now and later you can have one if you want."I pick up the full one holding it up.

He take's it from me and take's a sip.

"It's black."I nod my head getting up because my stop's next, he stands up as well he's about a few inches shorter than me so it hard not to see his face, I can only hope he can't see mine.

The train comes to a stop and we both got off.

"Thank for the cafe."He say's walking away.

"A-your welcome."I say back pulling my hood down walking to the other exit.

End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do hope you like the story, and this isn't about reviews it's just how will I know if people like it or not because if you don't what the point in writing it that's all.

Next chapter up soon and it will be longer.

Well till then.


	2. come home

I am so happy that people liked this story because I really want to keep going with this. Well thank for reviews.

Well hear you go.

Naruto p.o.v-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter2

I walk out the train station making my way to my apartment that's a block down. I walk down the dark street trying to walk in the shadows, trying not to be seen. I walk into my building going up seven flights of steps coming to my door pulling out my key.

I walk into my dark hall way switching on the light switch, home sweet home. Finally I can get some rest. I look at my phone to see I have one new message.

_Naruto, the boss said you can come in at five so you can get lots of rest, so that's good right? Well anyway you know what you really should do is get a girlfriend and yes I know about the scars on your face and like __Iruka__ says, it's not that bad you're a good guy and if people can't see that their idiots, hope to see you soon._

I sigh kicking off my shoes walking into my room falling on to my bed and falling asleep.

Sasuke p.o.v---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk to my next class and thank god, it's my last class of the day. I make my way into the art class sitting at my desk in the back. The teacher walks in the same time as always taking his seat at his desk.

"Yeah I know it's the end of the day and tomorrow is winter break so you want to leave, so I'm giving that chance."

Everyone starts cheering, like it's going to be that easy to just leave with no strings attached.

"But you have to find someone, anyone and do a report on the topic skin deep."

Every ones face drops at that and I can almost laugh, almost.

"But what's skin deep."Sakura asks always being the only one questioning the teacher, like she's really going to get a straight answer.

"That is up to you, what skin deep is, whoever gets it right gets an 'A ' for the rest of the year."I almost smiled at the look on everyones face.

The class goes on with the other kids trying to figure out what they want to do the report on and who they want to do it on. I myself for the first time have no idea what to do, so I just sit and think till the end of the class.

I walk out of the class making my way to the train station when Neji comes out of nowhere and start walking next to me.

"Sakura said she having her party at her dads new club, you going?" I stop walk and turn around and look dead at him.

"Why would I go?" I said shaking my head and start walking again.

"Because, you said your parents are out on business and you will be left with Itachi on that day."He said being a smart ass.

"Yeah fine, I'll be there." I said walking into the station leaving Neji. I wait for the train to come for twenty minutes, when it finaly came it is packed _damn._

I step onto the train seeing that the only seat is next to some guy with a big hood over his head, I wonder why no one wants to sit next to him. I stand for two stops before my legs get tired. I walk over to him and it seems that he doesn't see me with that big hood.

"Mind if I sit there?" He looks up and looks around the train, maybe looking for another seat.

"Yeah, sorry." He moves over to the window more than he needed to. What's with him?

I sit there in silence waiting for my stop which happens to be the last stop. The train comes to a sudden stop making the guy's cafe spill on my pants; I stand up wiping off the hot liquid.

"I'm so sorry." He pulls out napkins giving them to me. I take the napkins wiping my pants off.

"It's fine, not much got on me." Which is true.

"No, it was careless of me I would gladly pay for your cleaning bill if you want." What's with this guy? It's not like I'm going to be the one cleaning it, that's what I have maids for, but it was a nice suggestion. He looks up a little bit, but I still can't see much of his face, only his chin.

"It's not that bad, so drop it." That not what I meant to say, oh well. He looks back down not saying another word, I look over at the two coffees, I start to wonder.

"Are you going to drink both of those yourself, or is it for you and somebody else?" He looks up a little bit, man I feel stupid for asking.

"A-no, I just got two, for now and later you can have one if you want." He holds one of the coffees up, and I take it. I take a sip and…

"It's black." I look over to see him nod his head, he stands up and I finally notice that we're at the last stop. I stand up as well and wait next to him. I look up a little bit to see he has blue eyes, he turns his head and I turn mine, I hope he didn't see me staring and I can't believe I was.

We walk out the train going different ways.

"Thank for the cafe." I started walking to the exit when I heard him say:

"A-your welcome." The he walked out the exit.

I made my way to my mansion. The only reason I don't have a car is because it keeps getting totaled and all the times it's not my fault. I walk into my house and make my way to my room. I pull my notebooks out sitting them on my desk.

"I just found my report." Now I just have to find a way to get him to talk to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, I look over at the time to see it's eight in the morning and I have nine hours before I have to go to work. I roll out of bed and walk to the kitchen.

"There's no cafe, great." I walk back to my room putting on some clothes, I pull my hood over my head making my way out the house. I walk out my building to a cafe spot a few blocks down from me.

I make my way inside the cafe spot ordering myself a coffee and donut. I sit and eat my donut at a table way in the corner, I looked up when I see the chair on the other side of my table get pulled out.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I look up to see it's the guy from the train.

"Sure, if you want." He sat down and put his book and coffee on the table, why does he want to sit next to me?

"So, do you always sit alone?"I looked up surprised he's talking to me.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

How am I going to answer that to a person I don't even know.

"Because I like being alone."

"Should I leave?" He asks putting his stuff together.

"No! It's fine if you stay, it's just most people don't come around me."

"Maybe it's because of that big hood you wear." I know he's right but it's not eassy to say.

"Yeah maybe." I say finishing my donut looking around the cafe spot, under my hood.

"Want to come over to my place?"

"W-what?" How can he just come out and ask someone to go back to his place?

"I mean, I have a report for school, I'm in high school and I want to do it on you."

"I don't know." I don't even know the guy enough to go to his house.

"Please, you will be helping me out a lot." Maybe I can, why can't I say know to him?

"Fine-."

"Sasuke."

"Fine Sasuke, I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"So are you free now?"

"Yeah."

"So, want to go?"

"If you want."What hell am I doing?

"Come on." He stands up picking up his stuff heading to the door. We walk from the cafe spot down some blocks until we came to a mansion that I passed a few times before while going to work.

"You live here?" What kind of question is that if he didn't why would we be here.

"Yeah." He opened the gate letting me in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

How lucky am I to run into this Naruto guy at the cafe restaurant that I go to every morning before I go to school. I should be in school now but this is the perfect time to talk to him, Itachi's not at home and neither are my parents this is just great.

I lead him into my house showing him up into my room.

"You have a nice home." I turn around to face him.

"Thanks, you can take of your jacket off."

"Umm, I think I should keep it on." What's with that?

"This is going to take some time, so come on take it off."

"You don't get it, my face it's-."

"I'm sure it's fine, come on take it off."

He slowly pulled his hood down revealing his blond hair. He held his head up showing six big scars going down sideway on each eye and one long scar on his left cheek. He looked up at me maybe looking for my reaction.

"That's what you're hiding? They're not that bad." And they weren't they kind of looked good on him in a way.

"I have a lot more of them all around my body." Okay, I wonder what happen to him, he's a well fit guy maybe six two and muscular body I know if he wants to he could kick my ass, so who did this to him or what.

"Well that's fine too. You can sit on my bed." He puts his jacket on the hook on my door walking over to my bed slowly sitting down.

"So you want to ask me questions?" Shit I didn't think of what I'm going to ask.

"Yeah, how about we play twenty questions, you know so you find out about me and it won't only be you." Yeah good idea.

"Okay."

"You can go first, if it's too personal you can tell me to stop."

"Why did you sit next to me in the train?" That's an easy question.

"Because my legs were tired and no one was sitting next to you."

"Oh, okay."He has nice eyes, what? am I saying.

"Do you always sit alone?"

"Yes."

"Do you always ask people to come to your house?"

"No, you're the first."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those scars?" I wanted to ask that since the first time I saw them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------End

tbc


	3. movies

Thanks for the the reviews they really make me happy.XD. You guys are the best.And sorry for the long update I'v been really sick with a cold, so sorry.

And someone asked about naruto and sasuke:

Naruto:he's about 21

Sasuke:he's about 17

Naruto has you know now has scars on his face and their not his kyuubi three marks, their different just letting you know.Well anyway you will find out soon enough wear naruto get his scars but I will give you a hint it has something to do with his old job, and yes you will find out about later.

Sorry it's short I'm not really felling good thank to me being sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v-----------------chapter3

I ran my hand over my arm trying my best not to look in sasuke eyes.I can't just tell him about these ugly scars, I just can't.

"Well it is kind of personal." I said shifting in the bed turning my head to the window.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry." Sasuke walked over to his computer desk taking a seat.

"A-no, no it's just that, well I don't really know you that's all." I hope he's not mad at me, why do I always do this?

"Yeah, that's fine." Sasuke turned around turning on his computer. He sat their rubbing his neck, then running it through his hair.

"Sasuke are you mad at me?" I hope he's not, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I turned around to face Naruto. Why is he acting like that? Why would I be mad at him just because he didn't tell me about his scars? I stand up and walk over to him trying to make him look at me.

I lean down to his eye level, trying to make him look at me in the eye.

"I'm not mad at you its j-." I turn around and glared at my cell phone that just interrupted me at the worst time. I walked over to my computer desk picking up my navy blue cell phone pressing talk.

"Yes! Can I help you?" More like kill you.

"Aww little brother not happy to talk to me." It just had to be Itachi right!

"What do you want!?"

"What got you in a bad mood, is someone there?" Why does he always know these things?

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if you were alone you would just 'hn' me, so who is she?"

"Look, why did you call?"

"Why are you not at school?"

"Either you tell me why you called, or I hang up!"

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you, I will be home late tonight, so you have all the time you need." I shut my phone throwing it onto my computer desk.

"Is everything alright Sasuke?"

I look over my shoulder seeing him looking at the floor, and looking like I'm going to punch him in the face or something.

"Yeah, everythings fine." I turned to walk back over to him, when the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back." I walk to my door making my way down stairs. What is with these people? I'm doing something. I come to the door to see Kiba, Neji, Ino and Sakura standing at my door.

"What are you guys doing here?" They are just fucking up my plan _damn it all._

"We told you we were coming, remember?" Kiba said walking in like this is his house.

"No I don't remember!"

"Well we told you, anyway lets go we're going to the movies."I walk in front of Kiba stopping him from going up stairs to my room.

"Look, I'm kind in the middle of something." I said trying to push Kiba back down the steps.

"Like what!?" Kiba pushed me out of the way making his way to my room. I run to my room getting there first and locking my door.

"Is everything okay?"

I pick up Naruto's jacket throwing it to him.

"My friends are here, hide your face." He nods his head slipping on his jacket. _Damn. Why did I say it like I'm ashamed of his face or something?_

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!? Open the door!"Kiba yelled.

I look back at Naruto to see he has his hood over his head. I take a deep breath and walk over to the door and open it to see Kiba, Neji, Ino and Sakura standing in my hallway. I walk back into my room letting them in.

"Like I said, I'm doing something." I look over to see Naruto sitting by the window looking like he's trying to hide or something.

"So who's this Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura looking Naruto up and down.

"This is Naruto, my new friend, so I can't go with you guys." Now leave!

"No! He can come with us." Kiba said walking over to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

A guy with bushy hair and two tatoo on his face, starting walking over to me.

"Hi, I'm Kiba."

I stand up, sizing him up. He's about three inches shorter than me with a lean built.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." I walk past him and over to Sasuke who was standing over at his computer desk trying to turn it off, I lean over to whisper in his ear.

"You should go with your friends, me and you can talk later." I take and pen and a piece of paper writing down my cell number and my house number.

"It was nice to meet you guys." I walk to the door and make my way out, but, to tell you the truth, I was scared as hell just now, being so close to sasuke like that.

I get to the door, when I see Sasuke coming down the stairs.

"Naruto wait! Why are you leaving?"

"So you can go with your friends."I said not looking him in the eye.

"Why don't you come with us? You can't just leave."

"I'll be fine."

"You're coming let's go."

Who does he think he is bossing me around? I am not going and that's that, who am I kidding if he said kill I would say who.Just can't say know to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I thought my heart was going to pop out my chest, he was so close, and he smelled so good like green apple candy.

I watched Naruto walk out the door closing it behind him, he can't leave we're not finished. And I know deep down inside he wants to go I can see it.

"I'll be right back." I walk out my room running down stairs to see Naruto half way out the door.

"Naruto wait! Why are you leaving?" He turns around coming back over to me.

"So you can go with your friends."

"Why don't you come with us, you just can't leave." Please just come.

"I'll be fine."

You're not leaving without me finishing my report.

"You're coming." I walk over to him taking his arm. I pull him back up the stairs to my room.

"Come on guys." They all walked out, leaving me and Naruto to walk behind.

"I really think I should go home."

Not this again.

"Don't you want to hang out with me? We should become friends if I'm going to do a report on you, right?" From the way he seems he can't say no even if he wanted to. He looks at me from under his hood and sighed nodding his head, going back to walking.

We walk to the movies not saying a word to each other, but I can feel him looking at me from under his hood. It's getting harder to keep on the being nice with so many people around.

They make it to the movies. I look up to see Neji and them getting their tickets, so much for waiting. I walk over to Neji pulling him to the side.

"Why don't you Kiba, Sakura and Ino go to any movie ya want, while me and Naruto see something alone."

"And why should we do that?" He said eying me.

"Just do it." I walk away not waiting for his answer and walk back over to Naruto.

"So what do you want to see?"

"I will watch anything you do."I nodded my head picking any movie that looks scary.

I get the tickets and nod to Naruto to come with me. We walk into the movies together finding the right floor and the right theater.

"Let's sit in the back."

I look over at him and nod my head to him.

We sit all the way to the back to the right away from everyone else. The movie starts and I look over to see Naruto with his hood off. I jumped went the man came out of know where, I must have forgot I hate scary movies.

I started twitching in my seat trying to look calm, I almost jumped again when, I feet a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see it's Naruto's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Why did you pick scary movie when you're not good with them?"

"Hn." What can I say, nothing really.

I lean over and rest on his shoulder, I can hear his heartbeat and he's so warm. I close my eyes feeling very relaxed. I wake back up from someone shaking me, I open my eyes to see Naruto's blue ones.

"The movies done."

I nod my head letting him pull me up. We walk out the movies looking up at the night sky.

"You want me to walk you home?"

I look over at him shaking my head.

"Well I gave you my number, so you can call me when you want to do the report."

I nod my head, walking away. What is with that guy that makes me want to be around him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

I watched him sleep in the movies he looked so...beautiful, I've never seen someone like him before. I look at my watch to see I have an hour to get to work. I walk down the block to the train station.

The train made six stops before it came to mine. I walked to the stadium going through the doors.

"Naruto come on your up next." I look over at Iruka nodding to him.

"So who am I fighting tonight?"

"Some new guy, but, they say he's really good."

I walk to the locker room to change and start warming up with a few punches and blocks, I do that for about ten minutes before it's my time to go up and fight.

"You okay?"

I give a short nod pulling the hood over my head. Me and Iruka walk to the ring together, he gives me a few comforting words and then I was on my way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------One hour later

The fight didn't last long, the guy was good but not as good as me. He lasted two rounds before I got the K.O punch on him. I went back to the locker room, changing back into my street clothes.

I take the train back home which only took fifteen minutes thank god. I stepped through the door of my house, flipping on the switch. I walk to the phone to see I have two new messages.

_Naruto, it's Sasuke. I just want to know when you will have time to help me with my report. Well I will call back tomorrow._

_Beep_

_Naruto what a fight today, you were really on a roll keep up the good work little brother, well, see you later._

I push the stop button walking over to my living room taking a seat. Might as well watch some T.V.

_What is with you Sasuke that makes me feel so...happy around you? I must be getting soft falling for a guy like that.But as long as I can say in control everything will be fine._

_Right..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------End

tbc


	4. Wha

Ya make me so happy with all the reviews I got, and yes I'm feeling better much better.

I'm also almost done with my Always Me story so I'm going to another story when that finish, so just letting everyone know.

------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I scratch my nose opening my eyes, no school I can just stay in bed all day. I look over to my night stand were my navy blue phone is buzzing almost falling off the desk, I pick up the phone putting it to my ear.

"What!" Who is calling me at this time of hour?

"Sasuke, it's me Neji you still coming to Sakura party?" Oh that's today, must have forgot. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm still coming."

"Anyway Sakura has been bitching about the whole you going to the movie with that guy alone."

"Why should I care, well I'm going back to sleep bye." I press end before he could say another word.

I put the phone down next to me, I closed my eyes. But, before I could go back to sleep the phone started buzzing again. I picked it up again pressing talk.

"What is it now?"

"Is it a bad time Sasuke, should I call back another time?" Shit it's Naruto.

"No, it's fine."

"Okay, I know you called yesterday about the report." Shit the report, I didn't even get started yet.

"Yeah when do you have time?"

"I'm off today."

"Are you off any other days?"Of all days, this happens to day.

"Not that I know of." Well I just I just have to do it.

"Well I'm going to a party today, so if you want to come with me after the party, you can come to my house and we can start." That came out about right.

"A party?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"It better not be!

"A-no I'll be there."Good.

"I can come to pick you up at your house, what time is it now?" Where the hell is my clock? I seen it last night when I was, oh yeah I now need a new clock.

"It's two thirteen." It's that late.

"Okay I will pick you up at seven, that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

"See you then."

"Yeah see you then."

I put down my phone on the table next to my work folder. Party… I hate parties; I was never good with them, not now, and not ever. I shake my head trying to find the good in all of this. Why did I even agree to this anyway? Oh yeah because Sasuke a nice piece of ass.

I walk to my room, walking over to my closet. What the hell am I going to wear? I slid the closet door open looking over my coats, black, blue, red, purple and my black and purple one.

I guess my black and purple one will do.

I close back my closet walking back to my living room. I plopped down on the chair laying down, might as well wait a little later to start getting dressed, I laid my head down closing my eyes just going to take a little nap just a little one.

-------------------------------------------------------Four hours later.

DOOM

DOOM

"Hello, Naruto you there?"

I sat up looking around; I looked over to my clock to see it was ten to seven. I sat up walking over to the door; I opened it to see Sasuke standing there with a black long coat, sun glasses and a black hat.

"A-hay Sasuke, sorry I fell asleep and well." I was looking everywhere but his face.

"Kay that's fine you can get dressed now." He said walking in to my apartment.

"How did you know what apartment I live in?" I asked closing the door walking over to the living room with him.

"I just asked the person at the front, he told me what floor you lived on."He said sitting down on the couch putting his feet up.

"Oh okay, well I'll just take a shower and be right with you." I walked away going into the bath room.

----------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I sat on the blue coach waiting for Naruto to come back, I pulled my hat off feeling my braids loosing up a little. When I told my mother I was going out she thought it was a date or something, well she made me sit down and I let her do my hair, my mother always wanted a daughter and she said I looked more like a girl and started doing my hair.

Some are going back and some are zigzag, it's not that bad really. I run my hands through my hair feeling the tightness of it.

I wait a few more minutes before Naruto came out only wearing a towel around his waist. He had a lot more scars on his stomach and legs; he is very well built with nice tan skin, but I can't see much from here.

"You got your hair done? It looks nice." He said walking over to me.

"Thanks." I said trying to keep my eyes on his face, but it's hard when there's a big budge in the towel.

"Who did it?" He asked walking past me going into a back room.

"My mom, she likes doing this stuff." I answered running my hand over my face, oh yeah real nice Sasuke you only known him for a day and already you can't keep your eye off him. I shake my head leaning back on the coach, which is very soft by the way. Man I need to get a hold of myself I am not falling for him.

I only wait a few minutes before Naruto came back wearing black sneakers, black pants and a black and purple coat with a big hood.Figures.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah, get your stuff." I said putting my hat back on, standing up.

I wait for him at his front door; he comes to a stop in front of me fetching his keys that were on what looked like a tall coffee table. We went down the stairs to the lobby making our way out the door.

"My car is right there." I pointed to the navy blue viper. My mom got me another car because of my so called date.She thinks I might bring home grandchildren of my 'date'.

--------------------------------------------------Naruto p.o.v

"Nice car." I said walking over to the passenger door waiting for him to unlock it.

He did after he got inside. I opened the door sitting down keeping my eyes out on the street.

"What happened to your hand?" I looked down at my hand to see a big dark mark, must have gotten it from the fight.

"I was in a fight." I said turning back to the window.

"With who?" He asked.

"Let's not talk about it!" That came out a little mean, I know but, I just don't want to talk about it.

"Okay fine." He said going back to driving.

We made to the black stoned club; it had a long line filled with people waiting to get in. Sasuke went over to the bouncer walking into the club. When I went to walk in the bouncer stopped me with his hand.

"He's with me!" Sasuke said pushing the bouncer's hand away; he grabbed my arm pulling me inside.

The club was loaded with people dancing everywhere and some were doing something that I can't really call dancing. Sasuke pushed though the groups of people making his way up stairs to the bar. He let go of my hand walking over to what seems to be his friends.

Guess I'll go to the bar and get something to drink. I take a seat at the bar getting myself a beer I drink it down looking around the club, I'm on my second beer when I start to feel tired. I could never hold my beer when it came down to it.

"You okay over hear?" I turn around to see Sasuke standing with his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Never better." I said turning back around.

"Well you look drunk to me." He said sitting next to me.

"Well you look hot to me." Man I didn't mean to say that, oh well.He's blushing.

"Thank you, so since you're drunk might as well take you home." Sasuke said grabbing my arm pulling me out the chair.

--------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I walk Naruto back to my car putting him in the passenger seat. He only seems half drunk but still drunk, I drive my way back to his apartment. We get there within a half hour.

"Come on." I said pulling Naruto out the car.

I pulled him up stairs to his apartment he almost fell each time we took a step. I push him against the door making his hood fall off; he's still hot even drunk. I unlock his door pushing him inside.

"Come on let's get you to bed." I walked him into the back room pushing him into the orange covered bed. I turned to walk out when he sat up and pulled me down into the bed with him.

"What are yo-?"

"Shh, you want to see my scars right." He said letting go of me and pulled off his shirt. He had a scar going across his chest and other smaller ones here and there, like I said before that does look hot on him.

"Do you like what you see Sasuke." I nod my head wordlessly.

"Lay back." He stood up pining me to the bed.

"Wha-" I tried again.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

-------------------------------------------------tbc

This is really up to you if the next chapter will be a lemon, so tell me lemon or no lemon.

Sorry it's short but I think the lemon will make up for it, if ya pick lemon.

Till then.


	5. win

I know everyone wanted lemon, and some didn't so I will do...lime.It will be lime and I will do a lemon in another chapter.So sorry for the long update school and everything...wait know that will be lying, I was just to lazy to write it.I don't think I like this chapter!

Hope you all like XD

--**Sasuke p.o.v**

Naruto pined my hand over my head keeping me in place.He leans down putting soft kisses on my cheek and down my face.So good don't stop.

"Open your legs."He whispered, I move my legs to the side letting him rest between on open thighs.I must of had to much to drink to be doing this, but it's so good.

He starts to rock his hips pushing agents my crotch, I can fell my self getting hard from just this.I close my eyes letting the pleasure fill me, it's so good I can't stand it.I'm so close he just need to push harder.God so close just a little bit more, come on a little bit more.

"Don't come!"He said moving away from me.what is he doing I was so fucking close.He must be out his mind to stop right there!

"Naru-."

"Pull down your pants."He order stepping back.I eagerly sit up undoing my pants, I pull my blue pants down showing off my bugs bunny boxers.I look up to see Naruto staring at my boxers, I know what he wants know need to say anything or he just like bugs bunny.I start pulling down my boxer studdenly felling a little self conscious about showing someone else my dick.I finnish pealing off my boxer laying back on the bed.This better be worth it.

"Open you legs again."I pulled my knees up spreading them wide.He looks down at me, then climbed off the bed.I sit up a bit to see what he doing when he pulls my legs down, pulling me to the end of the bed.I hold my breath when I fell his hand touching the base of my length, I close my eyes again not being able to keep them open.

(I'm the kind of person that doesn't like to waste time making to much detail, I just can do it that always been my problem, so sorry it short.But the lemon will be long, I already rote in on paper).

--**Third person**

Sasuke arch his back off the bed letting off a silent scream when Naruto takes him hole.Naruto starts bobbing his head up and down taking as much of Sasuke length as he can.Naruto moves his head to the side trying to find a better angle to work with.

Naruto couldn't tear he eyes away from Sasuke face, he was making such beautiful sounds.Sasuke face was upright making it hard to see his face, he mouth was open with spit flowing out.All Naruto want to do is go up their and teats though soft red lips.

"Oh god don't stop."Sasuke snob out throwing his head back.

Naruto started licking the side of Sasuke length, sucking around the thick organ.He looked up at Sasuke seeing him panting with his mouth open.Naruto moved one of his hand from Sasuke waist, moving it down.Naruto stuck his finger in his mouth making it shine with spit.He moved his hand to Sasuke entrance pushing into the poker.

"Fuck."Sasuke screamed throwing his head back.

Naruto moved his finger around trying to find the right spot, he pushed his finger in and went deeper.Sasuke tighten around this finger arching off the bed, Naruto sucked hard feeling Sasuke pulling in his mouth.Naruto pulled back resting his head on Sasuke thigh falling asleep.

--**Naruto p.o.v**

Man my head hurt.What the hell happened? I shake my head opening my eyes.

"Your finally up."I turn my head to see Sasuke laying next to me, with his eyes close.

"What going on?"I sat up on the bed looking down at him.

"Well, let's me put it this way.You got drunk at the party, I brought you here, you sucked he off and fell asleep."Sasuke said opening his eyes.

"What!, wait, wait, wait, what happened?"

"I just told you, you."

"I hear what you said, but I suck you off.?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I got to go to work."I stand up trying to find my shorts and boxing gloves.

"Right I should get home before my mom get ideas, and think I'm going to bring home grandkids."Sasuke sat up putting on his shoes.

I walk over to the closet pulling out my old gloves, I know I should get new ones but these give me good luck.

"You box."I didn't turn around I can't look at Sasuke right now.

"Yeah something like that."I answered.

"We still didn't start the project."

"Yeah I know, I have only one match you can come if you want."I know this is a bad idea but still-

"Yeah okay but I have to go home a change my clothes."Sasuke said pulling on his coat.

"No, you can use some of mine, I'm already running late."I said looking at the floor.

"Alright."He pulled off his coat throwing it to the floor.

I find some of my old shirts and jean pass them to him, he take them walking to the bathroom.I shake my head putting on my own clothes.

**Ten minutes later:**

I've been waiting forever for him to finnish, what's taking so long.What is he doing making the damn bathroom, tub, soup and water.

"Sorry it took so long."I turn around to see Sasuke leaning on the bathroom door with my clothes on.He really looks good in them.

"It's fine really."I answerd turning around walking to the door.

We walked in silence finding know need to fill it with stupid topics.I walked in to the boxing center signing our names in the log.I walked over to the stair case making my way down to the dressing rooms.

"Naruto their you are."I look up to see my older brother stand next to the t.v looking at the other matches.

"Yeah, sorry bout that."I start to pull off my jacket and shirt and start putting my gear on.

"Naruto who's that?"I look up to see Sasuke standing at the door looking around the room, he looked out of place.

"That Sasuke he with me, can you put him in one of the front row seats?"I go back to changing trying to get ready.

--**Sasuke p.o.v**

I walk out the room with the tall red head, he looks just like Naruto he had an older look and he's a red head.

"So how do you know Naruto?"The red head asked.

"I met him on the train, so yeah we became friends after that."I answered back.

"So you met him on train is that right?"

"Yeah."

We walked into the stadium, it was filled with people I didn't think that many people liked boxing.The red head put me in the front row.Within a few minutes the light went dim and everyone was looking at the door.

some kind of theme music came on...

Some guy came out wearing red boxing shorts and a towel around his neck.They waited until he was in the ring before dimming the light again .

Another song came on when Naruto walked out...

_Forfeit the game_

_Before somebody else _

_Takes you out of the frame _

_Put your name to shame_

_Cover up your face_

_You can't run a race_

_The pace is too fast _

_You just won't last_

_--_

_You love the way I look at you _

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me though _

_You take awa__y if I give in_

_My life_

_My pir__de is broken_

_Chorus:_

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_--_

_You love the things I say I'll do_

_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away when I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

The song died down when Naruto stepped into the ring.

"In the right corner, with sixty four wins and know losses, Uzumaki Narutooo."

The crowd went wild, I never thought he was so popular.

"In the left coner, with seventeen wins and one loss, otashi ginnn."

With the sound of the bell the match started.

--**Naruto p.o.v**

This is know time to be scared Naruto, you can do this.But Sasuke here what do I do.I'll just be me.

I put my arms up blocking the other boxer punch, he left his chest wide open I put one of my arms down, I hit him right in his chest making move back.I stepped in punching him in his face, I pulled my arm all the way back twist my body.I had a clear punch and I took it.He fell back on the matt.

He's up, well this is a first.I guess I will have to work for my win this time.How fun!

--**tbc**

Sorry the boxing part was short I just didn't fell like making it long is all.anyway right now I'm just to tired to write more.I just hope the next chapter will be up soon.And trust me their will be a lemon soon so plz don't be mad because Naruto is drunk so I don't think he should go all the way, I'll just wait until he in his right mind.

If you find any misspelled word just tell me, because some people really hate that so...well just tell me, just don't go to crazy with it okay.

Till then?


	6. All I need

**Skin deep ch6**

**Naruto P.O.V**

He's up well this is a first, but I can lose not when Sasuke sitting right there.I step out the way of Gin punch, I came up with my right hitting him in the ribs.I take my chance when he stumbles back, his back's agents the ropes and I try to get another punch.Gin push forward hitting me in the chin, fuck that hurt.

I pull back putting some distance between us, their is know change I letting the guy show me up in front of Sasuke.I push forward in my peak-a-boo stance, I pull my arm down hitting him in his cheats then in his face.All I know is I have to win...

There.Know.Fucking.Way.I'm.Losing.In.Front.Of.Sasuke.I punch him with every word I make in my head, I felt a hand pulling me back, I spun around ready to strike but stop when I saw it was the ref.

The ref walked over to Gin, and that the first time I notice he was out not evening moving.The ref waved his hand lifting up my right arm.

"And the winner is Uzumaki Narutooo!"

It's over.

I win, you see that Sasuke I win!

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I watched Naruto hit the guy over and over again, I never seen this side of him before, well I haven't know him that long but still.I watch him walk out the ring back to the locker rooms.

I stand up going after them.When I reach the locker rooms Naruto brother was standing out side the door.

"He won't be see anyone at this time."He said shacking his head.

"Well tell him I left...and I will call him later."He nods has head walking inside.

I take the train home by myself, I keep thinking about that fight.I shake my head getting off the train, I quietly try to walk to my room but my mom was sitting in the living room with hope in her eyes.

"Sasuke did you-?"

"No mother!"

"Why not, all you have to do is-"

"Mother really, really mother.I'm not going to go out and knock up some girl because you want grand kids."Why can't my mother be normal.

"Fine."She pouted.

"Mom can you take these out?"Their killing me.

"Yeah come."

I walked with her to the living room sitting down in front of the couch turning on the flat screen t.v.

"So who's the girl?"My mom asked pulling out my hair.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You know, you've been acting weird lately.You know like making sure you looked nice more than you normally do, and spending more time in your mirror."Was I really doing that?

"It's know one so please drop it."She sighed but dropped the questions and finished my hair.

"Have a good night."

"Yeah."I walked to my room to see Itachi walking into his room, he stopped and looked at me stepping back out his room.

"Hey."He said walking up to me.

"What do you want now?"He always wants something when he's nice.

"Just saying hi, is that so bad?"He shakes his head walking back to his room.

"Wait, Itachi can I ask you something?"

"Yeah come."I walk after him into his room.The most colors he had in his room was red and black and something blue.His room is always dark that just the way it is.

"What did you want to talk about?"He asked sitting on his bed.

"Umm, well have you ever had sex before?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Was it with a girl or guy?"

"Why?"

"Just answer!"

"Fine, both."

"Did it hurt when you did it with a guy."I know Itachi is good at hidden his emotion but, right now I know he's uncomfortable with what I'm asking.

"At first yes it did but then is was really pleasurable, why are you going to sleep with a gu-."Before he would finish I was out the room.

I sighed walking back to my own room.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I walked from the ring back to the locker, fuck I want to fight more.I make it back to the locker room sitting down in the chair in the corner.

"Naruto you okay."I look up to see my brother standing at the door.

"Yea, can you tell Sasuke that-."

"I told him to leave for now."

"What the fuck did you do that!"

"Look at you Naruto look at you face, your eyes!"

I stud up walking over to the mirror the hung on the wall in the locker.I looked at my self seeing what he meant.Sighing I walk back and sat down.

"Fine, can you get me my stuff?"I watched him walk away before I got up, I pulled off my glove throwing them into my bag.What do I do now?

I wait until my brother comes back before I head out.I walked home alone I was hoping to talk to Sasuke after the match but I guess not.

I make my way to my apartment walking up the long flits of stairs to my door.I make my way in walking straight to my room pulling off my clothes only leaving only my boxers.

I was about to get into bed when my door bell rang.I drag my feet to the door pulling it open.

"Yea."I open the door to see Sasuke leaning agents the wall soaking wet.I didn't know it was raining.

"Can I come in?"He asked walking up to me.

"Yea sure."I said moving aside letting him in.

"sorry about coming here so late, I need to talk to you."

"It's fine really."

I move to the side so Sasuke could walk in.I walk after him in to the living room.

"Would you like some clothes."He's dripping wet, and it wetting up my floor, and he can catch a cold.

"That would be great thanks."Sasuke start to peal off his jacket, then he start looking around.

"You can give them to me."He nods his head pealing off the rest of his clothes.I try not to stare but it hard when he's standing in the middle of my living room with water dripping down him only in his boxer's.I can fell myself growing hard from just staring at him.

"So you want to talk about something."I asked trying to get over the awkwardness that's growing.

"Yea I was thinking that I just start a little bit of my project, this if you don't mind?"

"Yeah that's fine."Sasuke sits down pulling out a note book and pen.I sit next to him trying hard not to stare between his legs.I try to understand what he's saying but it hard.I look up from between his legs to his stomach the is lined with muscle.My stupid thought is only making me grow harder.I look down at my self to see that my hard member is almost showing.

"I'll be right back."I stand up walking to my room, I walk into my room closing the door behind me.I walk over to my bed sitting at the edge.I pull out my harden member rapping my hand around it.I put my other hand on my mouth before I start pumping my self.I can't have Sasuke hearing me.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I watch Naruto walk to his room before gong back to writing.Where did the person grow up? I have to wait until Naruto comes back before I can answer that and all the other's.

_Five minutes later_

This is taking to long, I stand up walking to Naruto room door I was about to knock, but before I could I heard a soft moan come from the room.Did he have company before I came here, well that would explain why he was in his boxer's.I turn to leave...

"I know your their, you can come in."How did he?

I slowly open the door to see Naruto sitting at the end or his bed dick in hand.Oh my god! I should be seeing this!

"Sorry did mean to...um."How do I say this?

"It's fine, sorry about this I...um was just..."I guess he doesn't know what to say either.

"Need help."I can't believe I'm asking him this, it just came out.

"Sorry I shouldn't be doing this."Naruto start to fix back his boxer's.

**Third person:**

Sasuke walked over to Naruto removing his hand from his now half hard member.Naruto looked up at Sasuke blinking back the tears of embarrassment, that Sasuke found him doing this.

"Lay back."Sasuke rested him hand on Naruto chest pushing him back on the bed.Naruto did what he was told and laid back.He wasn't going to mess up this chance with Sasuke.

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto chest looking at every scar and the new burses that he got from the fight.Sasuke ran his hand down to Naruto's boxer's waste band.He pulled the boxer's down reviling Naruto harden cock, Sasuke pulled the boxer's all the way down throwing it to the side.

Naruto didn't know what to do, Sasuke was touching him feeling on him that all he could ask for.Sasuke leaned down kissing Naruto on his redden lips.Sasuke kiss down Naruto's cheek to Naruto's color bone.Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto lower thighs and around Naruto hard shaft.

Naruto was going insane, ever since the blow job thing with Sasuke he never thought he will ever do this again, and this time he was going to do it right.

Naruto sat up pushing Sasuke off of him, Sasuke looked up at Naruto wondering why he stopped him.Naruto stud and picked up Sasuke laing him on the soft bed.

"Naruto wha-."Sasuke started.

"Shh."Naruto said shaking his head.

Naruto looked all over Sasuke body taking in the beautiful sight.He didn't wasted anytime what it came to removing Sasuke damped boxer's.

Naruto climb over to Sasuke giving him a deep kiss, Naruto run his hands all over Sasuke body felling every muscle and every curve that was on Sasuke had.

"I don't have any lube."Naruto stated looking at Sasuke.

"Why?"It wasn't really a question, Sasuke new why but just wanted Naruto to make it clear he wanted to have sex with him.

"Never thought I will ever need it."Naruto said looking away from Sasuke.It was true he never thought he would ever sleep with someone that wasn't pay or out of pity.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him walking into the living room.Naruto stared at the bed felling rejected, Sasuke had left him.I'm stupid thought Naruto gripping his bed sheet.Naruto was about to get up when he saw Sasuke coming back with a small bottle of lube.

"My mom always put it in my pocket, she say it help make grand kids."Sasuke laughs at the last part walking over to Naruto who was still on the bed.

Sasuke moved Naruto so he could lay under him again.You could almost see the tears in Naruto's eyes the way he was so happy.Sasuke handed Naruto the lube spreading his legs so they were on each side of Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke before sliding down the bed.Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke legs, he put soft kisses up and down Sasuke's legs before stopping to look at Sasuke flushed erection that was throbbing with need.

"Naruto pea-."

Sasuke pleads was cut off by Naruto licking he hard member.Naruto licked around the member until he finally took it into his mouth.Naruto started bobbing his head up and down Sasuke length, Naruto picked up the lube he had next to him pouring some in his hand.

Naruto push up Sasuke thighs some more.Naruto used one of his tanned finger pushing it into Sasuke tight hole.Sasuke thought it was weird having Naruto finger their, he relax though wanting to do his.

Naruto pushed his finger in and out trying to Sasuke get use to it, when Sasuke did Naruto added another finger.The discomfort increased when with the second finger went into Sasuke, he felt his hole start to burn.

Naruto was some what new at this, he never did it with a guy before.He wanted this to be pleasurable for Sasuke he just didn't know how.

The third finger came and Sasuke whimpered in pain.He didn't want Naruto to know he was in pain, Naruto might stop and not want to finish.Naruto pushed in his three finger in and out until he thought Sasuke was ready.

Naruto used the lube next to the bed to lube himself, the cool liquid cooled his throbbing member.Naruto removed him fingers standing up.

"Sasuke are you sure?"Naruto asked looking down at himself, eyes looking at everything but Sasuke.

"Yeah."

Naruto moved Sasuke legs onto his shoulder position his dick into Sasuke hole pushing in.Sasuke whimpered again because of the raw pain, he could hold back the tears that fell from his eyes.Naruto was in heaven he never had sex this good before or much sex at all.

Sasuke held back a scream when Naruto thrust into him, he new it would hurt but still this is crazy it felt like it he was tearing me Sasuke thought.

Naruto wait as much as he could for Sasuke to adjust but it was getting hard to wait.Sasuke relaxed as much as he could and nodded his head for Naruto to go.When Naruto did there was still pain, oh yes the pain was still there but it was lessing.

Naruto started to thrust into Sasuke as hard as he could, it was so good so sweet.Sasuke closed his eyes he was seeing stars Naruto was hitting Sasuke prostate with every thrust, he couldn't even contain he pleasure he screamed out asking for more.

Sasuke came screaming Naruto's name, Naruto came after biting down on Sasuke shoulder leaving a burse.Naruto pulled Sasuke legs off his shoulder, Naruto stud from the bed.

"Sasuke are you okay."

"Yeah."Sasuke answered back rolling over on the bed.

His ass still hurt, Naruto was know small guy he new that when he first saw him but still.Sasuke looked at the time to see that it was almost eleven he couldn't go home now, he didn't what to he was just to tired.And he still didn't get any of his project done and the dead line it coming up.

Naruto walked to his bathroom to get a wash rag, he came back a minute later and whipped down Sasuke and himself.Naruto came back into the room to see Sasuke sleeping, he walked over to the bed slipping under the covers next to Sasuke.Naruto needed nothing wanted nothing as long as he had Sasuke.

**--tbc**

So you finally have a lemon I hope everyones happy with it, it just might be the longest lemon I ever written! and maybe this is my longest chapter maybe??

I'm really sorry for the spelling and my grammar, I will try to get this beta'ed well tell him if you liked it!

Till then...


	7. I guess I can't

Let this might be my last chapter for this story, so I'm going to say this now thank you all for the review and feed back.I really loved the review and that's what made me want to write more so ya, thank you.

**Chapter--7**

Sasuke rolled over on the bed pulling the sheet form over him, Sasuke rolled over sitting up, he looked over his shoulder to find Naruto sleeping next to him with his head under the pillow and his legs half off the bed he looked peaceful, Sasuke thought with a smile.His but felt raw and it hurt to sit down but other than that he was fine.

Sasuke stud form the bed making his way to the living room.He found his note book and paper on the coffee table that he left last night, Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat on it.Might as well start Sasuke though playing with the pencil.

_Skin deep, what does skin deep mean to me.Skin deep is not what on the surface it's what in the inside of the person.When I say person, I mean the person that I met almost over a week ago, the person I think I'm in love with.Some would say you can't fall in love in only a week but I just proved them wrong.Even I can't believe it, me Sasuke Uchiha falling in love, some would have laugh at that a week ago but now...who know's.I can say now that I did learn a lesson, looks was everything to me, not what was in the inside.I never cared about the inside just what I could see.I was an idiot and I now know that, but as for skin deep I don't want just that I want the soul, the love, the want, being wanted and not just for looks, for me, and I'm one of the lucky people who found that, what is skin deep, skin deep is now my life!_

**_--_School**

"I would have to say Sasuke I never though you would get it but I was wrong, your paper was the best paper I over got.As for the rest of you..."I teacher looked around shaking his head at his students.

"Some paper's looked like it was did by a two year old, skin deep it not beauty products, or you blood and skelton oh and the list goes on."The teacher started hand out the paper's the each student, most to all grounds because of there F's, and now they have to do more work for the rest of the year.

What the teacher got to Sasuke he nodded his head giving him his paper, at the bottom was writing that said...

"_Great work, never though you had it in you.You made skin deep your own and gave a hold new meaning to it.KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK."_

Sasuke smile at the paper putting it book bag.I have to show this to Naruto, Sasuke thought getting up form this seat.Sasuke made to the train station that he first met Naruto and though back about what he said in he report.

_Skin deep is my life..._

Sasuke got on the train, but for the hole time he felt that something was missing, ya Naruto not here.When his stop came Sasuke walked off the train wondering if he should go straight to Naruto house.Sasuke beside to go home and change first, he couldn't walk around all day smelling like sex.

Sasuke walked into his house for a change of clothes and a shower.Before Sasuke could water to the shower he found Itachi wait for him in his room, he was sitting on his bed reading his journal.

"What the hell are you doing!?"Sasuke asked outraged.

"Well you write everything in here, and you were asking weird so..."Itachi closed the book throwing it to the bed.

Sasuke shuck his head walking over to his bed picking up his journal.

"So you love him?"Itachi asked standing up.

"Why do you care!?"Sasuke asked.

"This might surprise you but I do care about you, you are my little brother after all."Sasuke sighed robbing his head.

"Yes I do love him."Sasuke answered looking up at his older brother.

"So much for you giving mom grandkids, huh."Itachi said laughing.

"Ya, but why don't you give her some."Their was a pause before bother brothers stated to laugh.

"Ya that so going to happen, well later."Itachi punched Sasuke in the shoulder before walking out the room.

"Later."

**With Naruto--**

The light form the morning sun shined into Naruto bed room, on to his sleeping face.Naruto turned his head to the side trying to fall back asleep, that when he remember Sasuke.

Naruto sat up looking around, know Sasuke.Naruto walked out his room to see if Sasuke was somewhere else in the, know Sasuke, damn-it thought Naruto walking back to his room.

As soon as he walked into his room his phone stated ringing.

"What is it."Naruto asked picking it up.

_"Has you found a person!?"_

"Ya, how much time."

_"Two days."_

"Is that all!"How am I going to make that.

_"Is it going to be a problem?"_

"No, not at all."

_"Good see you then son."_

"Ya dad."

_"Oh and tell your brother for me."_

"Sure, bye."

"_bye_."

How am I going to tell Sasuke this, Naruto thought sitting down on his bed.Naruto was pulled out his thought when he heard his front door open.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah it me."

Sasuke walked into the room to find Naruto sitting on his bed looking at the phone that rested in his hand.Sasuke walked over to the chair that was in the corner of the room putting his clothes down.

"Is something wrong?"Sasuke asked walking over sitting next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I-."

"Let me finish, I love you and there something that I haven't told you."

"What is it?"

"You know I'm a boxer right, but that not where I got my scares form."Naruto said pulling off his shirt.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke asked looking over Naruto.

"I got them from my family business."Yeah way to lie Naruto.Naruto thought trying to find a better way to explain.

"And what business is that?"Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Well my dad is a mob boss..."Oh ya that better.

"Okay that new, but I fell like you not telling me something."

If you would shut the hell u...I'm sorry, I just need you to listen okay."

"Okay, fine what is it!"

"My brother was next in line, but some how he wasn't pick.Don't ask me why, so next I'm next in line so now I have to go back, that's were you come in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only reason I come to this town was so find someone."

"For what?"

"Every boss need someone at there side, so will you come with me."

"To where!?"

"I can't tell you just yet, I mean I will if you say yes."

"I don't know, I don't think I can."

"I sorry."

"For what?"

"This."Naruto said with a sad sigh.

Naruto reached behind him pulling out a needle, He pulled his hand back up stabbing Sasuke in the neck with it.

"I will explain everything when you wake my love."Naruto said with his eyes glowing red, and his sharp teeth turned in to a cruel smile.

_I guess I can't control myself_

--End

Skin deep as of now is over.But if ya want I will start a new story where I left off with this one, so just tell me.Oh and go to my profile and vote for my new fic that ya want me to do.And If you computer is like mine and for some reason can't vote e-mile me that one my pro and tell me witch one you want.The one with the most votes win.I'm not say complete untill I get the vote and I might add a cute little chapter of them so keep on alerts.

Till then maybe...


	8. Till then

This is just a play chapter:-**Don't need to read but can!**

This is the last chapter the sequel is on another story called **'Not So Deep After All'** so see about that! You really don't need to read this chapter b/c it only a play chapter like stupid moments, like that.

**Well play chapter--**

"No!"Sasuke said shaking his head walking away from Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke it'll be fun, it good for the body look at me."Naruto walked closer to Sasuke pulling him in his arms.Naruto looked down at Sasuke giving him the puppy face.

"This is the only time I'm doing this got it!"Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him making his way over to the couch.

"Thank you, I love youuu."Naruto walked over to his door taking off his jacket from the door Handel.

Sasuke finished tying his shoes pulling his pants leg down.Sasuke stud from the couch walking over to Naruto, he pulled on his own jacket walking to the door.

They both walked out Naruto apartment building.then walked out to the side walk to the corner.

"I parked over there."Sasuke pointed to the parking lot next to the building.They walked over to Sasuke navy blue and black aubergine.

"Now that one nice car.Naruto said walking over to it.

"Thanks."

Sasuke walked around the car pulling out his key, he pressed the button to unlock the doors.He opened his door starting up the car.

Naruto opened his own door taking seat, Sasuke drove them to the sports center that Naruto's a member to.It's wasn't far from Naruto's apartment.

When they got there Naruto led Sasuke to the locker room.

"Here these are my old boxing gear."Naruto held out old gloves and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks."Sasuke mumbled taking the offering.

Both Naruto and Sasuke changed walking into the gym.

"What do I have to do?"Sasuke asked stepping in the ring.

"It's really not that hard, all you have to do is block your face with your gloves and try to fight me at the same time."Naruto answered as best as he could.

"Hm?"

"It's like fighting you see."Naruto walked over to the punching bag hitting a few times.

"Okay."

Naruto made his way to the ring climbing in.Naruto put is arms up showing Sasuke his stance.

"Come on what you stance?"

"I don't really have one."

"Just try please."

"Fine."

Sasuke mirrored Naruto's stance then looked at Naruto for what to do.

"Come at me."

Sasuke did what he was told run at Naruto only be punched in the ribs.

"Ow fuck!"Sasuke coursed holding his ribs.

"I'm sorry did I hurt."Naruto asked in natural concern.

"No I'm fine."Sasuke straightened back up going back to the stance

They fought for another hour Naruto and Sasuke throwing punches until they were both tired.

"Your not bad for a beginner."Naruto complimented walking to the locker room with Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"We should come back again!"

"Ya...no, no let's not I'm sore and my back hurts."

"I can always give you a massage."

"That works for me."

--END really end.--Skin Deep.

This was just a play chapter it's nothing really, you don't even need to read it.I started the sequel so this is done but I really had fun writing it.

Thank you everyone!!

Till then...


End file.
